Stupid High School: Felix POV
by Sakura Li-chan
Summary: Here's Felix's point of view peeps!
1. Stupid Acception

Sayomi-chan: Hey peeps

Sayomi-chan: Hey peeps!

Sakura-chan: Here's Felix's point of view! Enjoy!

Sayomi-chan: Oh and by the way, read at the end of this chapter and all my chapters so you can get a little info on where these characters originated.

Well, I have officially accepted the stupidest thing to do for Jenna. I have accepted to show a new student around and judging by the name, it was a girl. Great, another girl to join my fan girl club. I walked to the office along with Alex and Sasame. Well, at least I wasn't going to suffer alone.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare and I'm bound to wake up sometime." Alex groaned as I heard chuckling from my backpack.

"Nope! It's not a dream Alex!" it said as I sighed. Echo just had to sneak into my backpack…we reached the office and we went in to meet our doom. Three girls who I knew would officially sigh up for our fan girls club. I stood in front of a girl with green hair and gray eyes. She was kind of sexy now that you mention it. (Stop thinking that Felix! You sound like some stupid idiot!) The only thing that scared the hell out of me was the cold look in her eyes. I immediately hated my parents for raising me to be a gentleman and introduced myself to them.

"Hello ladies, I am Felix Mizaki. I'm a junior and older brother of the vice president that was supposed to be showing a Miss Touin around." I said as the girl in front of me looked like she was going to faint or like she'd seen a ghost or something appear behind me.

"That's me." The girl said as I looked at her, making sure she wouldn't fall or anything.

"Well, nice to meet you Touin-san." I said as she looked over her friends. Looks like Alex seemed to see a connection with the girl he's going to show around. He even went googly eyed on her like Syaoran does when he sees Sakura pass by him. Sasame seemed comfortable enough with the other girl too. I had a feeling that Jenna had set us up on purpose!! But something about these girls seemed different. For one thing, they all had the same pendant, but different colors. Plus, their auras were stronger than that of a regular humans'. I'm going to ask Echo about this and probably ask Sakura if she can check to see if their auras are normal. We led them out and showed them around our lovely school. (Not!) I really hated these people! Making out in public?! I mean seriously people! Get a room! Rina seemed to be thinking the same thing. She took out her iPod and I chuckled a bit. She looked at me as if I was crazy or something.

"Sorry about that. It was obvious you were ignoring us. What are you listening to?" I asked as I decided to test my theory by going closer to her. If she blushed, she's like any other girl other than my friends, if not, then I might be her friend. Although, she looked different, she didn't look like she was wearing any make-up or those other products. She looked natural to me.

"Ark by Sound Horizon, why?" she asked as I nodded in response. That was my favorite artist!

"Their music is great. You should really pay attention Touin-san. Can I see your schedule so I can show you to your classes?" I asked kindly as she looked like she didn't want me to show her to her classes. She gave me her schedule as I looked at it. Holy Venus, she had all my classes! Must be smart then.

"So?" she asked. She looked impatient so I decided to not keep her waiting a moment longer.

"We have the same classes." I said as she turned pale again. Did I say something wrong?

"So, what class is first?" she asked as I pretended to look at her schedule again.

"Let's see…its Physics first. Want to come with me?" I asked as I realized that was a stupid question to ask. Well, she was stuck with me for the whole year.

"Sure." she said as I started walking to class with her. The slutty cheerleaders (with the exception of Jenna and Sakura, I know for a fact that they are not sluts) came up to us.

"Who's the loser Felix?" one of the cheerleaders said as I immediately knew that voice. Who else would it be other than the queen of all sluts herself? None other than Yumi.

"She is not a loser Yumi, get lost." I replied coldly as I wanted to cast Odyssey so bad that Echo had to kick my back so that I would remember that I would risk exposing magic to them.

"Ugh…be glad that you're hot and you're younger sister is vice president of student council, co-captain of the cheerleading squad and best friends with the oh so kind Sakura Kinomoto herself, who is Syaoran Li's girlfriend, or I'd totally slap you for that." Yumi said as her dumbass minions agreed with her. Rina's aura seemed to just fly out all over the place as she did the unexpected. She slapped Yumi in the face and I just seriously wanted to laugh.

"Oops! My bad, I thought there was a giant wasp in front of me…oh wait! It's just you!" she exclaimed as Yumi ran away, crying along with her ugly ass friends. I could feel Syaoran and Sakura's aura laughing their asses off at what she just did. I laughed as well as she looked at me.

"Great one Touin-san." I said as she seemed annoyed.

"Call me Rina…don't call me by my last name…only my worst enemies or people I really hate call me that." she said as she picked up the stuff that Yumi made her drop. I smiled a bit and kneeled down to help her. We both reached for her Physics book as my hand was on hers. It was so soft that I winced as soon as I received electric shocks down my spine. Crap, Jenna had set me up on purpose, thinking this girl would be my girlfriend or something. I'm going to yell at her later on to tell her to bug out of my life. I quickly grabbed her textbook and got up as she stood up to take her book, careful not to touch my hand again.

"We should get going before we both get detention, Rina-chan" I said as I started walking away to go to Physics class as Echo started mumbling to herself.

Sayomi-chan: There! Hope you enjoyed it!

Characters used in this fanfiction. (That don't belong to me!)

Felix- From Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (From a GBA game, but is a sexy Venus Adept and I couldn't resist making him the main character of this story.)

Alex- From Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (From a GBA game, but is way too hot of a Mercury Adept to not be included on here. I know, he's supposed to be a bad guy, but dude, he's freaking hot, let's make him a good guy.)

Echo- From GS and GS: TLA. (From a GBA game, but is an awesome mascot/Venus djinn and cannot be left alone!)

Rina- From Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. (From an awesome anime, she's awesome so she would be the perfect co-character for this fanfic.)

Hanon- From Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. (From the same anime as Rina, she's an opposite to Rina, so might as well put her.)

Luchia- From Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. (From the same anime as the other two, she's part of the trio, so might as well put her.)

Sakura Kinomoto- From Cardcaptor Sakura. (Another awesome anime! She's the Mistress of Sakura Cards, so she's a part of this fanfic.)

Syaoran Li- From Cardcaptor Sakura. (From the same anime. He's Sakura's boyfriend and well, he should always be together with Sakura.)

Jenna- From GS and GS: TLA. (From a GBA game, little Mars Adept sister of Felix. Should always be in a fanfic including romance that has Felix. Little siblings will always play match maker to the older sibling.)

More characters will be introduced, so stay tuned!


	2. Protecting Her

Sayomi-chan: YAY!! I finally got a new computer!!

Sakura-chan: Really?

Kero-chan: Of course! How else would she be typing her story if she doesn't have a computer, her old one died of old age?

Sayomi-chan: Yup! (Hands Kero a treat) Oh, and I don't own any of the characters, so don't bug me!

Two boring classes in blocks had past and I had about thirty text messages from the whores. Thank goodness it was lunch time. I still didn't talk to Rina, but it seemed as if she didn't care though. I also managed to walk ahead of her. As we were walking to lunch, Jenna decided to hug me. I smiled a bit and hugged her back. I felt jealousy in Rina's aura and Jenna seemed to notice as well.

"Hi Felix-niisan!" Jenna exclaimed as I noticed Rina's aura calm down a bit.

"Hi Jenna." I replied as Jenna let go of me.

"So, who's your girlfriend?" she asked as I blushed a bit. Yup, she officially set me up. I'm going to give her a piece of my mind later on. But, what was wrong with me though? My heart just wouldn't stop beating like crazy.

"She's not my girlfriend, Jen…she's the new student you're supposed to be showing around; remember?" I asked as something squeezed my heart. What in Iris's name is going on with me?!

"Hi, my name is Rina Touin. Might I suggest that your brother get lessons on how to be a real gentleman, because he gave me a bad tour and he's a total jerk?!" Rina exclaimed as she slapped me in the face and ran outside. She looked like she was about to cry as I winced at what she said as that thing squeezed my heart even more.

"Ouch….that has got to hurt." Jenna said as I walked away from her, reaching for my cell phone and texted Sakura to look for Rina as I sat down with the group and ate lunch silently by myself with my backpack unzipped by me, so Echo can get some fresh air and have some of my food since I really wasn't hungry. I already finished my homework from first two classes and I grew bored. Sakura joined us later on with Syaoran and Rina. Rina took one look at the group and turned pale. She probably realized it was a group filled with couples with the exception of me and her. She looked at Sakura with an apologetic look on her face.

"I just remembered I needed to go to the library to get something. I'm so sorry." Rina apologized as she quickly ran away from the group, but heading the wrong direction. I got up, grabbed my backpack and ran after her, while zipping up my backpack. All I heard was Sakura calling out, telling me to save Rina since she saw Rina getting into trouble in her dream, but she said in code language so no one would understand her. (Except the group, since they knew about Sakura's power/magic.) I saw Rina cornered up by perverted psychos who stalked Jenna last year. She looked defenseless and it just made me so much angrier. I am officially going to hurt them once and for all.

Sayomi-chan: Oooohhh! Felix is pissed off! Will he reveal his magic to everyone or keep it a secret? Find out on the next chapter!!

Meilin-chan: Read and review and I will give you chocolate!

Stay tuned in the next chapters for little character origins at the end of the chapter!! (To prove that they REALLY don't belong to me.)


	3. Was She In Love With Me?

Sayomi-chan: Hi peeps!

Sakura-chan: You seem hyper…why?

Sayomi-chan: I don't know, but I don't own any of the characters, so don't bug me!

Rina closed her eyes, probably not wanting to bear through seeing the torture as I heard the guys chuckling while one guy was about to unbutton her blouse. I lost all reason and punched the guy in the face as my aura wrapped itself around her to calm her down. She opened her eyes, probably to see what was going on. Her gray eyes weren't cold, like they had been earlier. It seemed to show sadness and loneliness in them. I just grew even madder at these idiots for taking advantage of her. I wanted to protect her so bad from idiots like these guys. I stopped when they were both on the ground, groaning in pain. I turned to face her and went closer to her, careful not to scare her or anything.

"They didn't touch you, did they?" I asked her in the softest voice I could muster at the moment as she shook her head. I wanted to hug her and tell her that no one will ever take advantage of her. I restrained myself from doing that and boy, did it take a lot of self-control….

"Why do you care all of a sudden?" she asked coldly as I winced from the coldness in her voice.

"Because you're my friend and I don't want you to be hurt." I said as I looked at her. She looked at me and I really had a hard time controlling myself from hugging her. Echo kept mumbling to herself and telling me once in a while to remind me to keep myself in check. I'll give her a cookie later to show her my appreciation for the encouragement.

"You're not mad at me for slapping you across the face?" she asked as her eyes softened even more. I may have hated gray, but now I loved it.

"I had it coming anyways…I'm sorry for being such a jerk to you …I thought you were like the other girls, but boy, was I wrong. That slap hurt!" I exclaimed as she giggled. It sounded so beautiful; it made my heart ache for her. I didn't know what was wrong with me anymore.

"So, it goes to prove that you have never been slapped by a girl before other than me?" she asked as soon as she stopped giggling. I looked at her then thought about what Yumi said earlier.

"Nope, you're the first girl to catch me off guard, consider it an honor. No one has ever caught me off guard until you. Plus, no girl has the will to slap me…you really are different from other girls…" I said as the bell rang. I looked at her again then said, "We have Japanese then Forensic Performance and that's the end of today." I held her hand and walked to our next class. Her hand was so soft and warm against mine. We walked in and took our seats in the far back. The teacher came in and took roll then looked at Rina with a dirty look on his face. I just wanted to beat the crap out of him as I wrote, "Are you doing anything after school? I could show you around town." then passed the note to her.

"He probably reads porn or something." I mumbled to myself as I wanted to just play with her hair. She smiled after she read it, wrote back and gave it to me. I opened it and read:

"No, I'm not doing anything after school…so sure! I'll come with you."

I was surprised. Why did she suddenly trust me? I mean, I could rape her in my car. (Not that I really would mind, Jenna shoved a bunch of condoms in the glove compartment, but I think that Rina wouldn't want me to rape her.) I wrote back a quick, "You actually accept my invitation Riri? Aren't you scared I might rape you?" then gave it to her. It was so tempting to give her a nickname; I couldn't resist doing so. She read it and rolled her eyes, wrote back, then gave it back to me. I opened it and read:

"Would you rather I get lost in town by myself, or would you just please show me around town? Besides, I can always punch you where it hurts if you chose to rape me."

I winced and looked at her. She looked as if she were trying to hold her laughter in, then I looked at the teacher. So that's why she wouldn't laugh. I wrote back a quick, "Great! Then it's a date!...er not that kind of date. And please don't do that, I still want to continue my family line, thank you very much." then gave it back to her. I blushed as soon as I gave it to her. She blushed a bit as well then she looked at me. The bell rang as she got up and waited in the hallway. As soon as I caught up with her, I saw the perverted senior guys were staring at places I knew where they would be staring at. I decided to help her out by wrapping my arm around her waist. She either seemed to get my point or did it for another reason, but she leaned closer to me. Her scent was amazing! She smelled like the ocean, unlike those strong perfumes that I've gotten so used to from my fan girls clinging on me all the time. We walked in the classroom and sat down. Sakura and Tomoyo decided to talk to Rina as I decided to read a book.

"Rina-chan, is everything alright? I was worried when you ran away from us." Sakura said with concern ebbed in her voice. Who wouldn't be concerned? She went the wrong direction to go to the library and she went alone. I kept pretending to read, but I was listening to their conversation.

"Yeah, I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Rina said as Tomoyo extended her hand out.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji by the way, nice to meet you Rina-chan." Tomoyo said as they shook hands.

"Same here." Rina said as I turned the page. I'm not really the eavesdropper type, but I wanted to hear what they were saying while making it obvious that I wasn't.

"So, do you like Mizaki-san?" Tomoyo asked as I immediately hid my blushing face in my book. I could feel Tomoyo's gaze on me then she looked at Rina. My heart went faster as I waited for Rina's answer.

"Nope, he just helped me from the wrath of guys, that's all. He's just a friend." Rina replied as my heart slowly shattered to pieces. I was just a friend…she didn't like me like that…she didn't see me like that. I noticed her blush, but it could have been in anger or embarrassment because Tomoyo had said such a ridiculous thing to her.

"If you say so, Felix lover." was the last thing Tomoyo said before the bell rang.

Sayomi-chan: What did you mean by that Tomoyo?

Tomoyo-chan: Can't tell you!

Sayomi-chan: So, how can the readers find out?

Tomoyo/Sakura-chan: READ THE NEXT CHAPTER!!

Meilin-chan: And what will they get if they comment us?

Kero-chan: SUGAR!! AND LOTS OF IT!! (Not real sweets, just imaginary ones since I don't know where you live…)

Characters used in this fanfiction. (That don't belong to me!)

Tomoyo Daidouji- From Cardcaptor Sakura. (Hey, she's the awesome second cousin of Sakura. She has to be with Sakura at all times. Who do you think will help Jenna play match maker?)

More characters will be introduced, so stay tuned!!


	4. Date vs Welcoming Party

Sayomi-chan: What's up people of planet Earth!

Rina-chan: Hey.

Felix-kun: Can we just get this over with?

Sayomi-chan: Fine, sheesh….no need to get so impatient Fe.

Felix-kun: Sorry Sayomi-chan.

Sayomi-chan: (smiles) It's okay Fe! Anyways, I don't own any of this.

I started daydreaming and doodling on my notebook as the teacher went over debating and how to debate and whatnot that I learned last year and the year before. There were so many things in my head right now. There was last night's dream and Sakura told me as well as Eriol that there are no such things as coincidences, only the inevitable. I told Sakura about my dream and she believed that it could be a prophetic dream, trying to tell me something. I woke up from my daydream and stopped doodling fifteen minutes before class would be over. I noticed that I drew the expression that was on the mermaid in my dream. I put my stuff away and pretended to listen for the last fifteen minutes as the bell rang. I got up and took Rina's textbook as I saw what she drew. She drew a Venus djinn; a very detailed drawing of it. She got up as I walked out with her.

"Um, I need to do something for a minute, be right back." she said as I nodded. She went to the bathroom as I stayed by the door as I heard an annoying high pitched voice. Ugh….let's see what's she ranting about now.

"Keep your slutty hands off my beloved Felix, you little whore. He belongs to me and me only." Yumi stated as I groaned in frustration. I don't belong to you, you bitch! Why do you think I'm yours?! What do I have to do to prove that I'm not yours? Kiss Rina on the lips in front of you? (I wouldn't mind doing that, but I'm not sure if Rina would like that.)

"Like yeah….Felix loves Yumi-sama, and don't you dare try to use like your slutty charms on him. 'Cuz like we'll totally like hurt you." one of her evil minions said as I laughed at the ridiculous thought. Rina, a slut?! She's the exact opposite! Me, in love with those retards? Ha! Another mistake! I'd rather get burned by Syaoran, be shot 500 times, get ran over by a truck, and have my corpse be fed to the sharks or turn gay and fuck a guy than be with them! (That's actually saying something, considering that I'd rather get raped by Rina, but oh well.) I heard Rina's beautiful laugh that always made my heart ache for her as I heard a kick being blown and someone hitting the wall.

"Have you checked in the mirror lately? Because the last time that I checked you were the slut and whore! Also, a word of advice, Mizaki-kun is a human being, much like myself; not a sex toy or a pet that belongs to anyone, like you, you fucking whore. Besides, I don't think anyone would want to be owned by you or be your owner for that fact. Don't confuse other people to be sex slaves like you." Rina said as I felt happy. She stood up for me…she is different from other girls. I just kept laughing at what she said as she came out. I stopped laughing as soon as I saw her.

"You really are different from other girls! No one has had the courage to do that to Yumi! Well, with the exception of Jenna, Sakura-chan, Amaya-chan, Hiita-chan, and Meilin-chan, but that is a different story. Oh, and thank you, for telling her off by the way." I said as she tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She looked really cute like that and it made me want to kiss her lips and bring her close to me. Stop thinking that Felix, you don't know how she feels about you. Don't force her into anything she doesn't want to do.

"She was getting on my nerves with her rant of how you belonged to her and whatnot. Anyways, wasn't there something you needed to do?" she asked as I remembered that I promised to show her around town and held her hand. The same electric shock came when I held her hand. We walked by my cerulean Mercedes Benz and went to the driver's side and unlocked the door. I got in my car and leaned over to open the passenger door. She got in as I turned my attention to turning on the car to try and ignore seeing her sexy legs. I drove out of the school parking lot. It was too quiet so I decided to turn the stereo on. It was Mother Symphony. Crap, I forgot to give the CD back to Ivan! I needed a copy of this CD so since he had doubles of every single album that the Seven Colored Pearls made, he let me borrow one while Nathaniel was making copies from every single album. Yeah, I know, my friends and I are obsessed with pop stars, but oh well, Jenna's obsessed with the Jonas Brothers, so get off my case. I was more obsessed with the pretty one out of all of them and that would be Green Pearl. Now that I think about it, Rina looked a lot like Green Pearl, except the eyes and both of them looked a lot like the mermaid in my dreams.

"I like Green Pearl. I love all her songs." I said, more to myself than her. I still kept my eyes on the road, not trusting myself at the moment.

"Really? You don't like her just for her body?"she asked as I was surprised. Did she really think I was like those perverted dumbasses in school that went after a girl's body or something?

"Yes, I love all of her songs; no I don't like her for just her body." I said as she looked at her hands. I mean, sure, Green Pearl may be sexy, but I'm not like those perverted dumbasses that wants sex 24/7.

"What do you think of Yellow Pearl or Deep Blue Pearl?" she asked as I remembered that Yellow Pearl was Ivan's obsession and Deep Blue Pearl was Auron's obsession. (a/n: Yes, this name is from Final Fantasy whatever number it is, but the name just so I used it, but it doesn't belong to me.)

"Their voices are okay…you should ask Ivan or Auron for their opinion though. The only thing you'll hear are praises for them, it gets annoying though…they never shut up. Don't ever put Auron and Alex in the same room together. Trust me, Alex can get very evil when it comes to Aquamarine Pearl and her ability on singing, and Auron says that her voice is too high pitched and irritating, leading to the argument of the century. One time, Syaoran had to knock the both of them out for being so annoying. That was actually quite funny." I said as I parked my car in front of my favorite bookstore. Yes, Syaoran had to knock the both of them out on Sakura and Amaya's birthday since they kept on arguing on who's sexier and since Sakura was too nice to break the fight, Syaoran went behind them and knocked them out. It was hilarious. Rina looked at me, looking very confused as to why we stopped.

"Why are we here?" she asked as I took the keys out of the ignition and looked at her.

"Well, I sort of need to go to the bookstore, you don't mind, do you? I mean, I can come back tomorrow." I suggested as she shook her head.

"No, it's okay, you're driving anyways." she said as I smiled and got out of the car. I went to open her door for her and managed to not look at her legs.

"Ladies first." I said politely as she got out. I took her hand and led her in the bookstore. She looked at me and I wished that I was a Jupiter Adept so I could read her mind on what she thought of me. She looked so pretty, yet very strong at the same time. I'm not sure on the strong part since I haven't seen her fight first-hand, but she was able to stand up to Yumi and that took a lot of guts. I don't really know what this feeling I have for her is called yet, but it's that feeling that makes me want to protect her. (Crap, looks like I'll need to ask Syaoran or Eriol about it later. I hated asking them questions…) We looked through racks to find books, but I had to leave to look for recipe books since Jenna and Sheba kept complaining about how I cook the same thing over and over again when it was my turn to cook. Whiners, like they cook any better…the last time Jenna cooked, she almost burnt my hair! Thank goodness Piers was home at the time or my hair would have been toast…literally. I found two cookbooks that had recipes I wanted to try and found a couple of manga books. (Hey, Japan is the manga nation people!) I went in line as I kept an eye out on Rina. I'm going to take her out for dinner tonight, as a "Welcome to Tokyo" present, I guess you could call it that. I texted Ivan to tell the others that I'd be home later than usual tonight. Rina looked upset and it made me wonder what was wrong until I saw two books in her hands. Ah, I see the problem; she didn't have enough money with her. Well, I got my paycheck from the restaurant I was working in (before I quit because the stupid waitresses kept slapping my ass, saying it was theirs and all the girl customers kept asking if I came with their order, which creeped me out beyond levels.) and I had enough money to pay for two more.

"Want me to pay those for you?" I asked as she looked up.

"Are you sure you'd be okay about paying it?" she asked as I nodded. I had saved a lot of money anyways from tutoring people and I wasn't like Jenna who spent it every five, no wait, every second to buy random junk she says she needs. I took her books and put them in my arms, not reading the title. See? I wasn't nosy. It was an awkward silence until she seemed to get tired of it.

"So, how many siblings do you have?" she asked as I smiled. One, thank goodness I only have one. The problem is, I lived with ten other people, not including my sister and myself and boy, was it loud!

"Only one, how about you?" I asked out of curiosity as she nervously started playing with her hair. Huh, what made her nervous all of a sudden?

"I'm an only child." she whispered as I frowned a bit. That must really suck, being alone with no one to argue or confide in. I'd hate to think of what it would be like to be an only child with no one there to comfort you.

"Oh…you must get lonely sometimes." I said as she shook her head.

"No, not really. I have Hanon and Luchia, they're like my younger siblings in a way." she said as I smiled a bit. So, maybe those two were just as nice as her. (Of course, Rina is better looking than the other two, not that they're ugly, but Rina had a certain charm.) We were finally up as I paid for it and left to go back to my car.

Sayomi-chan: Well, what do you guys think of it so far? Tell me via private message or review this chapter! Either way, please PLEASE tell me what you guys think of it!

Characters used in this fanfiction. (That don't belong to me!)

Eriol Hiragizawa- From Cardcaptor Sakura. (Hey, what kind of story would this be without the occasional arguing of Syaoran and Eriol? Besides, we can't let Tomoyo be single while her second cousin has her boyfriend either.)

Hiita- A Yu-Gi-Oh card. (Hey, she's awesome, so shut up…)

Meilin Li- From Cardcaptor Sakura. (She has to be there to annoy the crap out of Syaoran.)

Ivan- From Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (From a GBA game. Hey, the guy's pretty cute, so he's on here!)

Nathaniel Underwood (later introduced as John Mandrake) - From The Bartimaeus Trilogy. (Hey, he sounded awesome in the book….read it! I really would recommend it to anyone who's into fantasy!)

Auron- From Final Fantasy of whatever number. (Well, let's just say that he is reborned in this fanfic and is now 18, because seriously, if he wasn't old and if he wasn't a ghost, I'd totally date him.)

Sheba- From Golden Sun and Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (From a GBA game. She is an awesome Jupiter Adept (along with Ivan) so I put her on here so Jenna can have a buddy.)

Piers- From Golden Sun: The Lost Age. (From a GBA game. Hey, this dude seriously is WAY too sexy to not put on here.)

More characters will be introduced, so stay tuned!!


	5. New Neighbors and Prophetic Dreams

Sayomi-chan: Hello people!

Sakura-chan: Hi! And again, Sayomi-chan **DOES NOT **own any of the characters on this fanfic.

After we left the bookstore, I drove around town, just showing her how to get around Tokyo. She just looked outside her window and she looked amazed at the size of it. I didn't want to ruin her amazement, so I just stayed silent and kept driving around. (Yeah, I know, such a waste of gas, but I had a full tank of gas so, oh well. Yeah, I know that cars pollute and yes, I'm totally against it, being a Venus Adept and all, but it was only this once and I wanted to show Rina around.) She probably grew tired of the silence because she started the conversation this time.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" she asked. Pfft, I wish the girl sitting in my car right now would be my girlfriend so I have every single right to buy her a bunch of stuff and protect her from dumbasses who are of the same gender as me, but I won't force her to because I'm nice like that.

"No, all the girls in that school are sluts, with the exception of my friends, meaning you and the others." I replied as I looked at her. She had such pretty eyes. Sure, gray is a dull color, but when it's the color of her eyes, she made gray a much more vibrant color. It wasn't a dull gray, it was a very light shade of gray that are the color of the clouds when it's about to rain, (I actually find the color of the clouds when it's about to rain quite pretty.) but not as boring. I could look into them all day if I wanted to. I remembered I was driving and thank goodness for traffic. "Do you have any boyfriends?" I asked as she looked at her window. I saw her reflection to see she was blushing. I hope she didn't have a boyfriend.

"No, I moved too much to get a boyfriend and I don't believe in long distance relationships. Besides, all the guys I met so far are sex hungry or total jerks. Boyfriends are just a bunch of douche bags." She said as I looked at the road again. I wonder which category she put me in. Was I a total jerk to her? No, I don't think I was ever a jerk to her. Was I sex hungry? No, I don't remember asking her to have sex with me later on. I guess I'll find out later then. It was getting dark so I decided to stop the car in front of my favorite restaurant. Her stomach growled as soon as I turned the ignition off and laughed a bit.

" Looks like I came to the right stop." I said as I got out and walked to her side to open the door for her. She stepped out as I held her hand. I ignored the electric shocks that hit me as soon as I touched her hand and walked in. I went up to the waiter as I saw Rina shaking her head. Hm…I wonder why? I still held her hand as the waiter asked how many.

Table for two please." I requested politely as he nodded and brought us to our table and handed us our menus. I set the menus down on the table and pulled out a chair for her as she sat down. I pushed her in gently and then sat in a chair across from her. A few seconds later, a waitress came with breadsticks and a cup of water, but I ignored her. I could only think about how cute Rina looked in her school uniform and kept my thoughts away from wondering to how she looked like underneath. Stupid hormones, I try to think of a good thing then it turns to something else. She took a sip of her water and saw me looking at her then looked away, blushing. I wanted her to calm down so I reached out and held her hand as her face grew a darker red. I kissed her hand, which was as soft as a feather, then her knuckles. She blushed even more and I enjoyed it. My fun ended when the waitress came to take our orders. She glared at Rina the whole time she was taking her order, I wonder why. She looked at me with googly eyes while I was ordering. Sorry, but my heart is already taken by the girl sitting across from me. She walked away after I ordered as I still held Rina's hand. She tried hiding her blushing face with her bangs.

"Uh…this is a very nice restaurant…." she said as I tried to memorize the very sound of her voice.

"It is, isn't it? It's my favorite restaurant when I was younger, and it still is." I said as the waitress came back with our orders. I let go of her hand and started eating. She didn't start eating when she got her food and I wonder why. She started eating ten seconds after I started eating and looked around. She saw Sakura and Syaoran sitting together at a table. It was probably their anniversary or something since they both got dressed up. I texted a quick, "What? Is it your couple anniversary or something?" under the table. I waited a couple of seconds until I felt the vibrate of my phone. Rina was too busy looking around as I quickly read his reply:

Yeah, it is our anniversary. Why are you here? On a date with Rina? Way to go man! I'm texting everyone else we know your dating her! Don't reply."

Damn it…I shouldn't have texted him. I finished my dinner and soon after, she finished as well. I called for the check as the girl in the table next to us was staring at my body. Damn it! Leave me the hell alone! I felt jealousy in Rina's aura and I wanted to know the reason behind it. Then some psycho retard started staring at her breasts then her body. Her aura felt pissed and I was with her on that. I felt a weird emotion run through my veins along with being pissed at the guy. I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. Mmm….so soft and warm against my lips. She didn't seem to mind as the girl and dumbass stopped staring at us as the waitress came back with our check. I left the money and tip on the table and went outside with her to my car. She got in as soon as I opened her door and shut it behind her and went to the driver side, got in, and started the car.

"Thanks for dinner." she said as I drove through Tokyo again. I looked at the time. It was 9:48. Crap, I'll drop her off at her house.

"You're welcome. Anyways, where do you live?" I asked as she looked at me. I didn't want to leave her, but Jenna would get the wrong idea if I came home later than 10:00. (Plus, knowing Syaoran he probably took a picture of me and Rina at that restaurant and sent it with a text message to Jenna and everyone else in the group.)

"Ten miles south from the school." she replied as I nodded. Hey! She lived in the same neighborhood as everyone else including me! I headed to the school then drove down the direction she told me.

"Oh…about earlier…with the Yumi accident….thank you so much." I said with full gratitude as she shook her head.

"No problem. The daughter of Hades deserved every slap and kick I gave her." she said as I laughed. Nice nickname for Miss Royal Pain in the Ass! (Miss RPA for short.)

"You're right…she did. Which house is it?" I asked.

"It's the peachy white one." she said as I nodded and kept driving. She lived right next to me! But on Sunday, it was only a little girl with orange hair (that Nathaniel just wouldn't shut up about. Yes, Nathaniel; the very same guy who was making copies of the CD is a twelve year old smartass.) and a girl with purple hair. (who Kimahri wouldn't shut up about either.) (a/n: Yes, Kimahri is from Final Fantasy of whatever number, but in this fanfic, he's in human form people, not cat form or whatever you want to classify him as.) that moved in though. But then again, I left later so she probably came at that time. I came to a stop in the front of her house and felt six different auras coming from the house. Huh, she lived with six other people. I got out and opened the car door for her and helped her out. I went and opened the car door for her and helped her out. I went and opened the trunk to get her textbooks and backpack and gave it to her, along with the two books she bought. I walked her to the front door and looked at her.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." she said as I stroked her cheek. She started blushing again. Her skin was so soft and her scent smelled so much better than the perfume my sister wore.

"I'm really glad you're not like the other girls, Rina-chan." I said as she looked at me. Her skin felt like she wasn't wearing any of those junk they call make-up and I was glad she wasn't and didn't care how she looked like.

"Why?" she asked softly as I touched her lips with my thumb. Soft…I just couldn't control myself from kissing her anymore. I leaned closer as my face was a few centimeters away from her own. I saw her beautiful gray eyes as my heart melted at the sight of it.

"I really don't know…." was all I said as my lips were on hers. I stole her first kiss (probably) and I gave her mine in exchange. She seemed surprised so I stopped, kissed her cheek then left. I drove home and took my stuff along with the books I bought and went inside. Jenna was in the living room with the others watching Harry Potter as I quietly tiptoed up the stairs.

"Ooh! Felix has a girlfriend!" Nathaniel yelled from the dining room. Damn it, mind your own business Nathaniel. Jenna put the movie on pause and jumped over the couch.

"I heard from Syaoran that you were on a date with Rina, Felix and don't deny it because I have this." she said as she showed me the picture of me kissing Rina's hand. I knew he would do that…I just didn't want Jenna to know.

"So what if I did?" I asked out loud as I went upstairs to put my stuff away. I heard footsteps after me as Nathaniel came in my room.

"I'm sorry for saying that out loud." he apologized as he sat down on my bed.

"No, it's okay, they were bound to find out anyways." I said as he smiled a bit.

"So, Felix? What's it like to have a girlfriend? How do you know if you're in love?" he asked as I was surprised. He was smart, but he didn't know what love is? Well, even I don't know. Echo came out and fell asleep on the rug.

"I don't know…maybe you should ask Syaoran about the second question. For the first question, I don't know since Rina-chan isn't my girlfriend." I said as he thought for a bit the immediately got up and left. I got dressed in my pajamas and went to sit on my bed with my sketchpad and pencil. I started drawing the mermaid of my dreams until I felt sleepy. I put the sketchpad and pencil on my bedside table, lied down and went to sleep; dreaming of Rina and somehow, in my dream, she was my girlfriend. I wished it was a prophetic dream and not just my fantasy.

Sayomi-chan: AW!! So cute!!

Sakura-chan: Yeah….Felix must really love her.

Sayomi-chan: Maybe, anyways, read and review!!

Characters used in this fanfiction. (That don't belong to me!)

Kimahri- From Final Fantasy of whatever number. (Hey, my friend says he's pretty kick ass so, might as well have him because we need more guys to date Rina's buddies.)

More characters will be introduced, so stay tuned!!


	6. Author's Note: MUST READ!

Okay, so here's my dilemma at this point my fellow readers:

Still am suffering from writers' block and I get random ideas that don't pertain to any of the stories.

Getting used to the new school I was transferred to this year.

Trying to maintain all my grades so I don't get banned from the computer forever

Please, be patient with me. I promise you, as soon as I get more ideas, I will post them up as soon as possible. For now, if you want, I could post up the new ideas that have been popping up during the painful writers' block.


End file.
